Burial Hall Rosenia
完全の翻訳：神級 |- |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Preemptive | colspan="8"| *'「招かれざる来客ですね」 '("Seems like we have an univited guest.")' '— Does nothing |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤100% | colspan="8"| *Deals 70518 damage (230% of ATK) |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤50% | colspan="8"| *'Twinings '(トワイニングス) — Deals 85848 damage (280% of ATK) *'「僕は、争いを好まないのです」' ("I, prefer not to fight.") — Enemy heals 100,000 HP. *'「お茶を濁さないで頂きたい」' ("I will ask of you to not prevaricate") — For 4 turns player's ATK is reduced to 70%. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|48th Turn | colspan="8"| #'「お引取り願いましょうか」' ("Do you wish to depart?")— Does nothing. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|52nd Turn | colspan="8"| #'The Secret '(ザ・シークレット)— Deals 183960 damage (600% of ATK) |- |- |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Preemptive | colspan="8"| *'「失せろ」' ("Get lost.") — Eliminates all abnormal states. For 4 turns player's ATK is reduced to 10% and Active Skills are prohibited for 9 turns. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|1st Turn | colspan="8"| #'「邪魔をするな」' ("Don't bother me.") — For 99 turns Fire, Water, and Wind damage is enhanced to 101%. #'「消えてくれ」' ("Disappear.") — For 99 turns Light, Dark, and Void damage is enhanced to 101%. #'「全ては、あの方の為に」' ("Everything is, for that person's sake.") — For 99 turns damage is enhanced to 101%. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|4th Turn | colspan="8"| #'「翻訳が必要だな」' ("Looks like you need a translation") — Does nothing. #'Comp Twinings '(コンプトワイニングス) — Deals 93242 damage (230% of ATK) #'「黄金の夜明けを迎えよう」' ("Let's welcome the Golden Dawn.") — Does nothing. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤75% | colspan="8"| #'「偶像は、所詮偶像だ」' ("An idol, is an idol after all") — For 2 turns player's ATK id reduced by 1%. #'「もう、役目は終わったんだよ」' ("Her role has ended, already.") — Deals 72972 damage (180% of ATK) |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤50% | colspan="8"| #'「よく、味わってもらおうか」' ("Shall I get you to taste this exquisitely?") — Deals 24324 damage (60% of ATK) and for 99 turns Fire, Water, and Wind damage is enhanced to 101%. #'「紅茶は美味しいだろう」' ("Isn't red tea delicious?") — Deals 24324 damage (60% of ATK) and for 99 turns Light, Dark, and Void damage is enhanced to 101%. #'「その甘味、その苦味」' ("That sweetness, that bitterness") — Deals 24324 damage (60% of ATK) and for 99 turns damage is enhanced to 101%. #'「完全なる飲み物だ」' ("It's completely a perfect drink") — Does nothing. #'Fortnum '(フォートナム) — Deals 121620 damage (300% of ATK) |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤25% | colspan="8"| *'「綺麗に散れ」' ("Disappear entirely") — Turns Dark, Wind, Water, Void, and Light panels to Fire panels and deals 40540 damage. Reduces Fire and Water damage by 90%. *'「東魔王も」' ("The East Devil Queen")— Turns Dark, Wind, Fire, Void, and Light panels to Water panels and deals 40540 damage. Reduces Wind and Water damage by 90%. *'「西魔王も」' ("The West Devil King") — Turns Dark, Light, Fire, Void, and Water panels to Wind panels and deals 40540 damage. Reduces Wind and Light damage by 90%. *'「北魔王も」' ("The North Devil King") — Turns Dark, Wind, Fire, Void, and Water panels to Light panels and deals 40540 damage. Reduces Dark and Light damage by 90%. *'「残る全員散れ」' ("And everyone else remaining, disappear.") — Turns Light, Wind, Fire, Void, and Water panels to Dark panels and deals 40540 damage. Reduces Dark and Void damage by 90%. *'「意味を持って散れ」' ("Disappear with meaning.") — Turns Light, Wind, Fire, Dark, and Water panels to Void panels and deals 40540 damage. Reduces Fire and Void damage by 90%. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|55th Turn | colspan="8"| #'「完全世界へ、旅立ってもらおうか」' ("Shall I get you to journey towards, the Complete World?") — Reduce damaged received by 1% and prohibits the use of Active Skills for 99 turns. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-BB" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|56th Turn | colspan="8"| #'Comp Secret '(コンプシークレット) — Deals 162160 damage (400% of ATK) and reduces damaged received by 1% and prohibits the use of Active Skills for 99 turns. |- |} Category:Event Category:Descend